Disposable absorbent articles are broadly available and consumers are used to a high performance for the collecting and retaining of menses (in the case of sanitary napkins or panty liners) or for the collecting and retaining urine and fecal material (in the case of e.g. disposable diapers). From such articles consumers expect a superior absorbency behavior and at the same time expect easy and intuitive handling and reliable fit.
Often, such articles comprise multiple absorbent members, at least one member being primarily designed to store liquid, and at least one other member primarily designed to acquire and/or distribute liquid, the members typically being encapsulated between a topsheet (on the wearer facing side) and a backsheet (on the garment facing side).
The topsheet and the backsheet are essential components of the chassis. The chassis ensures that the absorbent members are held in those places where they can provide their functionality. It is important that the chassis is easy to handle, and allows for easy attachment/pulling-on of the article and easy removal of the article. The chassis, and largely the backsheet, also helps to ensure, that no leakage occurs. Further, the chassis will largely influence the sensory appearance of the diaper, as most of the absorbent members can neither be seen nor touched.
Many attempts in the field are concerned with improving the chassis of an absorbent article:
US 2003/0207091 A1 discloses disposable garments provided with graphic designs. The invention is further directed to an ink-printed substance web and a method for making such web. The invention is concerned with alleviating the problem of ink rub-off from ink-printed substrates. It is disclosed to coat the ink-printed substrate with a coating composition to form coating film on the ink film and to form a cross-linked structure between the ink composition and the coating composition.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,733,483 discloses a diaper comprising a front waist area that carries a first indicium for facilitating proper positioning of securement members, which can be in the form of fastener tapes, and wherein the fastener tapes, carrying a second indicium. The first indicium is preferably positioned generally on the backsheet outer surface or on a landing zone member joined to the backsheet. The indicia, which form part of the invention, can be provided of a surface printing, decals applied to the diapers, embossments or texturing of respective surfaces of the diaper, attachments to the surfaces of the diaper, raised elements extending out from the surface of the diaper and the like. The first and second indicia according to this invention compliment each other and are provided to facilitate the proper and symmetrical application of the diaper to the wearer for maximum comfort and for optimal functioning of the diaper.
WO 2004/05 0970 A2 discloses a printed loop fabric with improved graphic visibility and clarity which may be used for the female portion of a mechanical closure system. In particular, a printed loop fabric is disclosed, which is obtained by a process of flexographic printing of the face of the fabric, and therefore providing improved clarity and visibility of the printed fabrics. In an alternative embodiment a printed loop fabric may be obtained by applying a thermoplastic material to the backside of the loop fabric and printing on the thermoplastic material.
However, there is still a need for improved laminate comprising indicia. Likewise, there is still an unmet need for an absorbent article incorporating such laminate, preferably as its backsheet. Also, there is still an unmet need for better and more accurate manufacturing methods.
It is one objective of the present invention to provide a versatile laminate with indicia, which is useful in absorbent article, particularly as a backsheet of such an article.
It is a further objective to provide a laminate or an absorbent article comprising indicia which are clearly visible and recognizable.
It is one objective of the present invention to provide a versatile laminate with indicia, the laminate comprising three layers, wherein the third layer displays indicia, but can still be adapted to meet multiple functional requirements.
It is one objective of the present invention to provide an absorbent article, which is comfortable to wear and easy and intuitive to attach/pull-on and remove.
Moreover, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a laminate and an absorbent article which are easy to manufacture and which is suitable for accurate, but low cost mass production.
Moreover, it is an objective of the present invention to provide an absorbent article which and has highly reliable fastening means. These fastening means should neither fail due to improper attachment to matching fastening components by the user, nor due to improper attachment to other portions of the chassis in the manufacturing process.
Even further objectives of the present invention will become apparent from the following description.